1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps for musical instrument stands, including clamps for musical instrument stands which can reliably fix both pipes in a linear shape and pipes in a curved shape. Furthermore, the invention particularly relates to clamps for musical instrument stands by which positional adjustment can be smoothly performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musical instruments such as drums and cymbals played by performers are attached to musical instrument stands, and are arranged at positions according to performer's preference. A musical instrument stand is structured through connecting a plurality of pipes. By changing positions of coupling members connecting these plural pipes, the height of the musical instrument, its angle and its distance from the performer can be adjusted.
As the coupling member, for example, a pipe holder (a clamp for a musical instrument stand) described in Japanese laid-open utility model patent application HEI 05-38691 is known. The pipe holder has a pair of pipe holding blocks (a base section and a fastening section) composed of cast metal. Further, the pipe holder has a pipe retaining section. The pipe retaining section is formed with a semi-circular concave recessed section (recessed section) formed in each of opposing surfaces (an abutting surface and a fastening surface) of the pair of pipe holding blocks in a central area thereof.
However, the pipe holders described above are made of cast metal. Accordingly, the surface that comes in contact with a pipe cannot be deformed according to the shape of the pipe. Therefore, if a curved pipe is retained by the pipe holder that is formed for retaining a linear pipe, the contact surface between the pipe holder and the pipe becomes small such that the pressure generated for holding and fixing the pipe is not sufficiently transmitted to the pipe. This causes a problem of insufficient pipe retaining force. Further, when changing the arranged position of a musical instrument, the coupled position of a musical instrument support arm that supports the musical instrument and also is fixed to a pipe holder is adjusted. In this instance, when the pipe holder is slidably moved along the pipe in a state in which the pipe is loosely inserted in the pipe holder, a large frictional force is generated at the contact surface between the pipe holder and the pipe. This causes a problem in that, when the pipe holder is slidably moved, a greater force is required, substantial noise is generated and the pipe may be damaged.